


Prodigal

by Corneanerd (DeviDrake)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Lost Stars - Claudia Gray, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: F/M, Gen, Museums are fun, OC, Thrawn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviDrake/pseuds/Corneanerd
Summary: Set shortly before and during TFA. Thane and Ciena are freighter pilots, and Thrawn makes good use of his art history degree. The Resistance starts an initiative recruiting former Imperial officers who showed remorse in order to launch a new task force against the First Order.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on the Lost Stars storyline for some time and Thrawn was the last piece to the puzzle. Please let me know what you think if you have the time.

The ion storm raged on in the planet’s atmosphere. Huge lightning bolts forked across the sky, seemingly at random. Any sane being would not attempt a landing in these conditions, chief Bharta thought. Almost any being wouldn’t.

Far above her, currently above the clouds, a lone ship was entering the atmosphere. She couldn’t see it yet, but the ship was already registering on the orbital sensors. On the ship: food, bacta and energy cells. Even if the ship is hit by lightning a few times, some of its cargo could survive, provided the pilots are as good as they say they are.

Bharta pondered on which of these items they needed most urgently. Food was scarce; the last First Order raid had taken most of their supplies, so most families went hungry at least every other evening. They might last a few more cycles though.

Currently, four workers were in the medbay after an accident, and two guards and seventeen civilians were injured in the raid. They would definitely die within the week without the bacta.

The energy cells however. They were vital. The colony’s energy shields could not withstand another storm unless recharged. If the pilots fail to deliver the cells, every resident of Mes Kirtjak would die. Chief Bharta stared at the orbital scanner’s console and implored the Force to guide the hand of the two pilots trying to save them.

 

* * *

 

A bolt of lightning missed them by inches.

“That was too close,” Ciena said. They had to dodge bolts almost twice a minute. She and Thane worked in tandem, with Thane scanning electrical charges while she dodged around in the storm.

“The ion storm is too strong; a single hit will pass right through our shield.”

“Why did we accept this job again?” the joy in Thane’s voice betrayed his act of exasperation. Ciena couldn’t help but smile herself. Even after decades of partnership, there was nothing better than flying together, even if the danger was immense. And immense it usually was.

“Because no one else would” _And because too many lives are at stake._ But of course Thane knew that well.

“incoming bolt, sector 25/B!” Ciena banked the ship to avoid the blue streak coming for them. She could almost smell the ozone in the wake of it.

“I can see the outpost, but they will not be able to open the shield for long.” Ciena opened comms. “Mes Kirtjak, this is Ciena Ree, captain of the _Faithful Muunyak_ , when I send the signal, open shields for precisely 4 seconds.”

She had been calculating the optimal landing speed. They would still be able to stop. Barely.

“Are you ready Thane?”

“Punch it!”

Ciena accelerated. This meant a quicker succession of lightning bolts to dodge as they soared through the storm.

“Sector 13/H!” A near miss on starboard.

“54/A!” This time, Ciena wasn’t quick enough. Tremors shook the _Muunyak_ and sparks flew from the control boards as the energy from the lightning bolt coursed through the ship.

“Blast! We lost engine power”

_That’s gonna mess with my calculations”_

The ship began to fall. Zipping through the clouds hurtled by windblasts, the _Faithful Muunyak_ was out of control.

“Rerouting auxiliary power!” Thane’s voice had an unmistakable tint of panic.

Ciena used the ship’s atmospheric control flaps to gain some control over the ship and hoped they aren’t hit by another bolt. The shield was closing rapidly, and she had no calculations in place. She closed her eyes.

“We have power again,” Thane exclaimed.

Ciena opened her eyes and quickly turned to the flight computer.

“Lightning from 30/Y!”

Dodged.

She adjusted her calculations and opened comms.

 

* * *

 

The ship was now visible and visibly in distress. Bharta dug her fingernails into her palm as she watched the freighter descend like a meteor, then regain power and finally adjust course.

The comms crackled. “Chief Bharta, open the shield,” the voice paused. “Now.”

She opened the force field, and for a split second, held her breath. The ship was too fast. _They can’t stop within the closed shield._ The _Muunyak_ entered through the opening.

Bharta closed the field immediately and watched what she was sure was the pilots’ final moments. They were speeding toward the ground, they ostensibly picked an unpopulated spot to crash into. However, to her surprise, the Chief saw the _Faithful Muunyak_ rise, a second before hitting the ground, and performing a vertical loop, giving it enough room to slow down and land.

 

* * *

For a moment Thane and Ciena sat in the cockpit in silence. They did not need to speak to know both of them were thinking the same thing. They were too close this time. They listened to each other’s labored breaths, as they composed themselves.

“Next time we better help get supplies to Naboo.”

“Come on Thane, you like these jobs. Besides, we could just go to Naboo for fun. I hear the countryside is really romantic in the spring.”

Thane softened.

“I would like that.” They had spent a lot of time together, but since this new war began, most of it had been like that day. Mostly danger and malfunctioning motivators. He thought about spending an afternoon in the hills of Naboo. Relaxing in the sunshine, making love at dusk.

“We need to unload the cargo.” Ciena’s voice was back to professional, shaking him from his daydream.

“I _am_ serious about Naboo” She added after seeing the expression on his face, her voice warm. She kissed him on her way to the cargo hold.

“I know.” Thane said, staring out at the storm above them.

 

* * *

 

When Hera arrived on Corellia, she was about to give up her search. If her target was still alive, he was impossible to find. The last lead pointed to a museum in Corellia’s capital, Coronet City. The sun was rising on the sprawling metropolis, illuminating its skyscrapers with a golden light.

Hera headed towards the Hangar Bay exit to find a speeder to rent. She didn’t like her assignment at all. Recruiting former Imperial officers, even repentant ones was too risky. Not to mention ethically dubious. She shook her head. _Too_ _dangerous._ _Especially this one._ She paid for the speeder, still deep in her thoughts. She had no choice, the Resistance needed experienced officers. Especially ones with knowledge of Imperial technology.

The Coronet City Multi-Species Art Museum was probably one of the more well known cultural sites in the Galaxy. It housed artwork from hundreds of planets and numerous species. It was originally established during the Old Republic, its collection accumulating over centuries. Although the Empire did not subsidize it, due to its decidedly multi-cultural sensibilities, the institution endured the dark times on donations. Several of these donations were from a mysterious benefactor rumored to be a high ranking Imperial officer. It was a long shot that he would be here, but it was worth considering.

The building was massive, sporting multiple wings, occupying the area of a small city. It had the ornate architecture of the Old Republic, statues of different sentient species adorning its side. Hera looked at the twi’lek, holding a Kalikori. Even if she isn’t successful, she would enjoy the experience.

Hera entered the museum, along with a group of students. She stood out quite conspicuously among the young humans. The inside was also quite impressive. A massive mural covered the ceiling, depicting warriors taking on a rancor.

She was quite sure the museum staff wouldn’t give up her target, as he has helped them out quite often during the Empire’s reign. Hera kept her eyes open for alarm systems. Basic movement detectors, and a few holocams. Not many people stole art these days. She would probably need to return at night to look at computer systems, bank transactions and other clues. _If he’s here, there has to be a paper trail._ Suddenly, Hera was roused from her observations by a calm, accented voice.

“Hello young ones. My name is Salamir, I am your guide.”

Hera shook. She could never forget that voice. Nor the tall, lean figure looking at her with bright red eyes.

Grand Admiral Thrawn.

* * *

 

War had returned to the galaxy. The signs were there, even before. The napkin bombing incident. Credits and significant amounts of resources disappearing from the market. Increasing tensions in the Senate.

When war had arrived, Thrawn was ready.

But war did not come to him for some time. Only now, after years of waiting, was it here, looking for him.

_The Twi’lek woman looks directly at Thrawn. Green skin, around sixty years old. Several battle scars. Her eyes widen, her face heat intensifies. Recognition, as well as a flash of anger._

“Ah, and it is always a pleasure to entertain fellow non-humans. So, shall we begin?”

He started his tour with _The Redemption of Revan._

“This artwork depicts an old Jedi legend from thousands of years ago.” Thrawn started. “The fall and redemption of Revan. The painting was created by Jedi Master Dooku, before his own fall from grace.”

“According to the story, Revan committed terrible atrocities in the name of defeating a larger evil, the then-warlike Mandalorians. In the end, the empire he created became a larger threat to the Galaxy then the one he set out to destroy. Some versions of the legend end with Revan still a despot until his death, while in others he ultimately realizes his mistake and helps take down his own corrupt empire.”

“But in this picture he definitely looks like a hero.” One of the students interjected. “Look, he is helping that lady fight the scary robot-person.”

“An astute observation, my friend. Now tell me, what does that mean?”

The child thought for a moment, then answered.

“It means that Dooku thought Revan was right. That he was a good person.”

Thrawn smiled. This was why he enjoyed this job. He was always as much of a teacher as he was a warrior.

“Yes. Revan fought a larger threat to the Galaxy, in defiance of the Jedi Council’s orders. Dooku saw him as a misguided, but well intentioned hero. It is of course not surprising, that he left the Jedi Order not long after completing this picture. Art always tells a story, but more often than not, the story is about the hand that made it.”

“So what do you think, was Revan a hero or a monster?” The Twi’lek asked.

“I think he was both. I found that most of us have both heroic and monstrous qualities and deeds. Would you not agree, General Syndulla?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain princess gets involved, and the former Imperials get their invitation.

After the tour ended, Hera and Thrawn met outside of the museum.

“I assume you are here to give me an offer, General?”

“I am here to evaluate you _. Mr. Salamir_ ”

_Her voice shakes with contempt. It carries resentment and loss. Her fingers clench slightly._

Thrawn had not expected her memories to be so vivid so long after the Rebellion. A feeling of regret rushed through him as he contemplated her friends that had lost their lives because of him.

“You note correctly, that unlike you I no longer possess my military rank. This is, you will find, one of the reasons you should accept me.”

“The Empire has been gone for 30 years now. Not having your old rank is hardly impressive.”

“I do not refer to my position within the Empire. Your adversary has tried to persuade me to join them as well. That is why I am in hiding.”

“I don’t care if you punched Snoke himself in the face, tell me why you would _want_ to fight the First Order.”

“Come to my apartment tonight. I will show you.”

Thrawn handed her a datacard, with his address on it. For the first time in a long time he felt anticipation.

“I do not know if Revan turned on his old crimes, General. But I intend to.”

And with that he took off.

 

* * *

 

A few days after they arrived, with the ion storm gone, Ciena and Thane managed to get offworld without a hassle. They received an urgent request to pick someone up on Nar Shaddaa, which was rather convenient, as the ship needed repairs.

The bright blue lights of hyperspace illuminated the cargo hold they retrofitted as a bedroom. Ciena watched Thane’s chest rise and fall, his breath slowing down. His pale skin painted blue in the swirling light. She curled on top of him, naked and glowing.

“Do you think the First Order will get as bad as the Empire was?” Her question sounded almost childish when she heard herself say it out loud.

“I think in some ways they are worse. They are terrorists. Ruthless and opportunistic, preying on the weak.”

“Yes, but they seem to lack structure. They don’t have the kind of galactic control that the Empire used to have.”

“Let’s hope you’re right Ciena.”

Yes. Ciena hoped the war would be short lived. This galaxy had seen too much death.

The ship jumped from hyperspace. Ciena and Thane got dressed and went to the cockpit to start landing procedures. The moon was bustling with life, its surface dotted with millions of lights from the massive metropolis on its surface.

A city sprawled across a moon, Nar Shaddaa was the center of galactic trade for most of known galactic history, mostly thanks to its proximity to the Hutt home planet. After the New Republic’s rise, many smugglers decided to become legitimate merchants in the employ of the new government. Nar Shaddaa however, remained a hub for both legitimate and illegal transportation across the galaxy. Exactly the kind of place Ciena would have loathed in her youth. She had grown to like some aspects of it, though she would never be comfortable.

 

* * *

 

The holocommunicator hummed as it decrypted the Resistance frequencies. Hera was sitting in a bar a few blocks from the address Thrawn gave her. The rays cast by the setting sun reflected from her rapidly cooling mug of caf. She was not looking forward to reporting.

The decryption process finished and the hologram of Leia Organa appeared in her palm.

“General Organa, I have found the target. Made contact, he claims to be eager to join.”

“That’s wonderful news Hera, we need the Grand Admiral’s tactical expertise.”

“General, Leia, I’m not sure we can trust him. He was Imperial High Command. He believed in the empire.”

“I trust your judgment. The reason I asked you is that you have personal experience with him. But do give him a fair evaluation. He served his time, and he cooperated during the trial.”

“I’m not sure anyone can change _that much_. But I will consider his case.”

“You know who my father was do you not?” Leia’s voice was suddenly dark.

“I do.”

“What isn’t common knowledge, is that in his last moments he turned on the Emperor. My brother would be dead without him. That does not erase his crimes, he still lived for the Empire. But he died for the Rebellion.”

Hera didn’t respond. What could she say to that. Darth Vader, turning on the Emperor? This was not a piece of information she could process right then. Luckily, Leia finished the conversation.

“I have to go, I am counting on you General Syndulla. With or without him, come to the coordinates I’m sending you in 24 hours.,”

The call ended with another crackle. Hera was left with her thoughts.

 

* * *

 

The VIP section of the cantina was almost empty. The sounds of the band playing glitz in the lower level were muffled by the security door. _Whoever the client is, they sure have money. And they like secluded places._ Thane suddenly got nervous, looking around the room. There were six booths, all of them closed. _One entrance, one exit._ Thane touched his blaster pistol. He and Ciena approached the entrance to booth 3 and Thane pressed the signal to request entry. The door opened.

Two humans were in the booth. Immediately to the right stood a young woman in her twenties, in a dark brown military uniform with a blaster rifle on her shoulder. Thane locked eyes with her for a second. He concluded, that a peaceful resolution would be best for all parties. At the table was the hologram of a woman who appeared to be about sixty. Her face was calm and kind, but there was a sadness in her eyes. She seemed somewhat familiar.

Thane looked at Ciena. They took up their usual roles. Ciena as the leader, with him as muscle. Which meant people mostly looked at his hand and did not see Ciena draw her hidden blaster nor expect her deadly accuracy.

“Greetings. My name is Ciena Ree, captain of the _Faithful Muunyak_. This is my associate, Thane Kyrell.”

“A pleasure to finally meet you Captain Ree. I have followed your career for some time.”

Thane swallowed. Was she referring to Ciena’s past as an imperial officer? Was the meeting a trap?

“However I do think I’ve met your _associate_ before. Back on Endor. Don’t you recognize me, Corona 5?”

It suddenly hit him. The woman in front of them was Leia Organa, the last princess of Alderaan, hero of the Rebellion. And general of the Resistance. It seemed that leading a war effort had taken its toll on the general. While she was the same age as him or Ciena, she looked about a decade older. In the last holovids, during the election before the war, she still looked young. Her face was, just as back in the day, kind and confident.

Thane suddenly felt old as well. The Rebellion seemed like a lifetime ago. Things had gotten better, for a long time. Thane almost believed they could stay good. But there they were again. Organa fighting the same war. Not the same. Nothing could measure up to the Death Star. Thane shuddered at the thought of the Empire’s genocide for the first time in decades.

“General Organa.” Ciena spoke first.  “Yes of course. I’m sorry for our mistake.”

Her tone was similar to the one she used to use with authority figures. Thane knew that after reading up on the Rebellion’s struggles she came to respect Leia Organa.

“What can we help you with?” Thane asked.

“I’ll be blunt. We need your expertise. Kyrell, you were one of the Rebellions finest pilots. And you, Captain Ree. I watched your trial after Jakku. You were truly remorseful and accepted the New Republic as a legitimate government. You are conscientious and precise, and what’s more you displayed tactical prowess during the Battle of Jakku. The Resistance needs officers like you.”

Thane and Ciena looked at each other. This was going to be an individual decision.

“I’m tired of war, your highness,” Thane said. “I have done what I can for this galaxy, don’t ask me for more.”

Sienna hesitated, but finally said:

“I- I cannot take another vow to an army. My values do not allow me to betray a vow, even if the body I pledged my allegiance to betrays me.”

“The Resistance is a volunteer army. The only vow we ask you to make is to serve the galaxy with your post.”

General Organa stood up.

“I am desperate. The war with the First Order can be won, but we need every resource we can get. And your skillset is very much a resource.”

Ciena was silent for a few moments.

“I am sorry, General Organa. My place is on the _Faithful Muunyak_ delivering supplies to worlds in need. That is my contribution.”

“I understand Captain. I do have another offer. My lieutenant Korr Sella needs to reach Hosnian Prime. Could you transport her for say, 15 thousand credits?”

That was the kind of offer they could not afford to refuse.

 

* * *

 

Thrawn lived in a residential complex on the outskirts of Coronet City. The building was one of a hundred identical ones covering the outer ring of the Corellian capital. As Hera entered the apartment, the landlady – an old rodian woman – went up to her.

“You’re not from around here are you?” The rodian asked.

“No, I’m not. I’m looking for apartment 221B?”

“Take turbolift Aurek, 200th floor, immediately to the left.”

“Thanks”

The turbolift ride took only a few seconds, and then Hera was in a messy, worn down corridor. The floor was littered with used death sticks and various used or broken other illegal items. Hera was definitely sensing a trap. She took her blaster pistol from its holder. She pushed the button to open the apartment.

What was there was quite a startling contrast. The room was beautifully furnished, with an antique, crimson sofa, an old, ornate desk and various art pieces on the wall. Above the desk hung the painting of a young man in an Imperial academy uniform. Thrawn sat at his desk, his fingers crossed in front of him.

“I see you saw my only memento from the time I served the Empire. I painted it myself, of course. He’s old friend.” His voice carried – Hera was shocked – sweetness.

_Well that’s a bad start._

Hera turned to close the door, and she saw it. The wall behind her contained information – attack patterns, strategies, technological data – on the First Order. Some of it she recognized, leaked through various sources from inside agents. But a lot of it was both new and quite insightful.

“The shipment info. They are building something” Hera was horrified by the revelation. The amount of missing minerals was staggering.”

“I am afraid they have already built it. The minerals reappeared on the market a few months ago. Whatever they were building, it is complete.” Thrawn’s voice was grave.

“How have you been able to gather so much data? A lot of this we have learned from insiders.”

“I have been monitoring the First Order, and its battle tactics and strategies since they were more widely known. I also know where they come from. They the new form of an ancient enemy.”

“Your enemy?”

“The enemy of all life in the Galaxy. General Syndulla, do you know why I joined the Empire?”

“No. I also don’t particularly care.”

“The Empire was evil and corrupt.”

“I felt it was the best possible ally against an evil greater than the Empire, a threat directly affecting my people. That evil is now the First Order. Instead of an ally against it, the Empire merged with the threat I was trying to destroy. The threat you know as Supreme Leader Snoke.”

“So now you want our help, because the Empire didn’t prove useful to you?” Hera was furious. Thrawn wasn’t sorry for his past crimes at all, he was just trying to do the same thing he did 30 years ago.

“The Empire was evil, and corrupt.”

“Tell me about it.” Hera interjected, with an exasperated voice.

“It was, and I knew… part of that when joining. I helped the Empire stay afloat, protecting a wholly corrupt state because I believed it was the lesser evil. Then, two events have shown me I was wrong.”

“Let me guess, the first is Alderaan?”

“Yes. Billions dead. Civilians were the main target. Genocide on an unprecedented scale. Unacceptable.”

Thrawn’s voice was harsh and showed genuine anger.

“I sat on the Chimaera for hours staring into the void of space. I realized, I was part of this travesty. That was the first time I thought about the Legend of Revan since the Clone War. When battling monsters, one must be careful not to become one.  I considered defecting then and there.”

“But you didn’t”

“I didn’t. I had to make sure the Empire could be truly destroyed. I urged Palpatine to concentrate even more power in his hand. I sowed distrust among high command. I played a battlefield I knew almost nothing about. Politics.”

Hera didn’t understand. What good did staying in the Empire do.

“I convinced Palpatine, that he was his Empire. That the only way it could work was with him leading it. He already thought himself immortal, it was only a matter of convincing him, that in case of his – unlikely – death, the Empire should be destroyed. The Contingency. The battle of Jakku.”

This was astounding. Hera knew Jakku was a last stand for Imperials, and for some time it was rumored that it was purposefully designed to destroy the Empire in the case of Palpatine’s death. But that was just a rumor. To have it confirmed…

“As soon as the Emperor was dead I surrendered. I cooperated with the New Republic government, because I wanted the government to be strong and prepared for the coming battle.”

“What was the other event?” Hera asked

“It happened a few years ago. As the First Order emerged from the shadows, it became clear to me, that Palpatine never meant to defeat Snoke. That he always saw him as an ally to the Empire’s cause.” Once again, Thrawn’s voice was burning with hate. Hera had been Thrawn’s enemy for years and this was the first time she had ever seen him display such strong negative emotion.

“I am an old man General. I spent most of my life furthering a cause I now despise. I have regrets the size of quasars. But I still have my mind. You know what an asset I could be. Whatever I do wouldn’t wash away the blood on my hands, but I want to do something good in this Galaxy.”

Hera did not expect to see this side of her old enemy. He showed genuine pain and remorse about his past. _I’m going to regret this._

“Get your things. We have a meeting on Takodana."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some bonding happens between our heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments, they were nice to read. Also, yes I'm fudging Thrawn's longevity, but I really want him in this story...

Ciena was once again staring out the window of the _Muunyak_ , as it was roaring through hyperspace. They had already finished calculations and were now sitting at the table in the center of the _Muunyak’s_ main space (that they dubbed the common room).

“So, how did you end up in the Resistance?” Thane asked.

“I was there at the start. I was General Organa’s senatorial aid during the Napkin Bombing. We knew then that we had to mount opposition. But we didn’t know the extent of the First Order’s power yet.” Sella stared at her hand holding her rifle even on the ship.

“I thought the Resistance would be a last resort. To counter a radicalizing opposition. But after all I’d seen, I _had_ to fight. But you know that. You see yourselves the damage the First Order inflicts.”

“We do. Most of our runs nowadays are delivering humanitarian aid to worlds afflicted by them.” Ciena’s stomach clenched as she thought of the worlds she’d seen. The smell of burning flesh and melted durasteel. The sounds of children crying for their parents. The First Order brought nothing but death.

“We admire your work, Commander Sella. Our runs are difficult enough. We leave revolutions to you youngsters.” Thane said.

“I wasn’t admonishing you. Your work is valuable to the Galaxy. Though I do wish you would join us. Corona Squadron is legendary in the Resistance.”

“I’m not particularly nostalgic of those times. Being on opposite sides of a war with Ciena was nothing short of torture.”

“I understand. You do your duty, as I do mine.” Korr Sella replied, almost glowing with pride.

Ciena felt hope swell up in her. This young woman was determined to fight for what she thought was right. What’s more, she was determined to win. Commander Sella was clearly not innocent or naïve, but she was nevertheless committed. Ciena rarely saw this side of the conflict. The people determined to beat back the darkness.

“Chin up, commander, you get to share this journey with us.”

“I am thrilled. While we’re at it, sabacc anyone?”

“I haven’t played in ages, but I’m in.” Ciena added. Feeling that for the first time in a long time, she was optimistic about the fate of the Galaxy.

 

* * *

 

Takodana, a planet covered in forests and lakes, was quite the contrast after the sprawling cities of Corellia. Hera had instructions to meet General Organa in the castle of an old ally. The castle was ancient, with colors washed by centuries of various weather phenomenon’s. Flags of various cultures hung above the steps leading up to the entrance. As they ascended them, Thrawn, seemingly automatically, started his analysis.

“Ah, so many different people left their mark here. I count three Mandalorian tribes, one Ithorian symbol and… ah the Ohnaka gang – we both know them. I even see the flag of an Imperial legion.”

“I really don’t care.”

“Come now, General Syndulla. You of all people should appreciate the diversity of culture the Galaxy has to offer.”

“Sure. I know that one, that’s the flag of Sebulba, a podracer from the time of the Old Republic. What’s that one, the one with the blue hand?”

“That, General, is the symbol of a lost dream.” Thrawn’s expression was strangely wistful.

“Right.”

Hera decided it was best not to encourage him anymore.

The castle’s door opened to reveal a busy cantina, filled with a collection of various unsavory characters, gambling, drinking and negotiating undoubtedly illegal deals. Hera felt right at home.

“Come on, Grand Admiral, I’ll buy you a drink.”

“Thank you.” Thrawn obviously did not get the joke.

They sat down at the table with their drinks. Thrawn ordered wine from some obscure planet in the Outer Rim. Hera just got some ale.

“What does a Grand Admiral do for fun?”

“I remind you that I no longer hold any Imperial rank. Still, I understand the question. Apart from studying interspecies art and culture, I am quite fond of Mon Calamari opera. An interest your Admiral Ackbar shares. We even went to the same performance before he was known as a rebel.”

Thrawn paused for a moment. “I also love the late Max Rebo.”

Hera burst out laughing.

“What? You like opera and Max Rebo? That might be the strangest thing a former Imperial has ever said to me.”

“We all must have our guilty pleasures, General Syndulla. How about you? Do you have an interest you hesitate to share?”

“Fine, I watch pod racing. I know most people think it’s equal parts boring and unnecessarily dangerous. But when it’s good, it’s _good_.”

Thrawn’s face flashed with a smile.

“I have suspected that, from our entrance. You should feel no shame in enjoying it. While I don’t follow it myself, it is obviously a sport with significant tactical and strategic elements.”

“I just watch it for the fast pods.”

“Do the deaths not bother you?”

“They don’t race slaves anymore, all the racers are adrenaline junkies, they know the risk.”

Suddenly, a short alien woman appeared, with orange skin and eyes magnified by her thick glasses. She looked ancient.

“Mitth’raw’nuruodo, your eyes have changed since the last I saw them. Your mind shines as sharp as ever, but I see no part of that desire to win. No, you desire something else.”

“Yes. Redemption.”

“Ah, redemption. Many seek it, but I find it is hard to come by.”

“I hate to break up the philosophy lesson, but we are here on a mission, Maz Kanata.”

“Yes, you are looking for Leia. She is coming. There is something here that she wants and someone she needs.”

 

* * *

 

Thane and Ciena dropped Korr Sella on Hosnian Prime. She was going to be there for a few days, so they headed to a nearby system, to pick up some bacta that they needed to deliver next. Thane looked at Ciena, wondering if she was thinking the same thing.

“We weren’t needed for this transport. The Resistance have ample spacecraft, better armed ones as well.” Thane asked.

“I agree. Organa thought she would convince us to join.”

“Was she right? Sella has a point. Besides, I kind of like her, she reminds me of you, back in the day.”

“Yeah. Only she chose the right side.” Ciena added darkly. “I don’t know Thane. I hated the war, but I was good at it.”

“Yeah. We both were.”

They left hyperspace and started their docking procedure. The space station they were approaching was an old medical station left over from the Clone Wars. It was now run by bacta-peddlers, providing only emergency services and medical supplies.

“I don’t think we should join another war.  What we do is good. It is necessary.” Thane said after a long silence.

“Yes, but for how long? Maybe we could contribute, in our small way, to ending the war.”

“Look, Ciena –“ Thane could not finish.

The viewport lit up with the light of a thousand suns.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hosnian Prime is destroyed, and our heroes are caught up in the middle.

The light died down and there was a moment of silence in the cockpit of the _Faithful Muunyak,_ as the echoes of Alderaan bounced in Ciena’s head. _No. That can’t be it._

“What the hell was _that_?” Thane asked.

“I- I think it might have been a supernova.” Ciena said, unconvinced herself.

She took a look at the sensors. The data was all over the place.

“There was a huge energy discharge near Hosnian Prime.” Ciena paused. “And all the other planets in the system as well.”

Her stomach sunk. She felt numb. The data didn’t make sense. Like a bunch of small supernovas went off. It had to be a bug.

“Ciena, look. The system isn’t there anymore. Someone _destroyed it._ ”

They sat there as reality kicked in. Worse than Alderaan. Someone destroyed an _entire solar system._ Of course it wasn’t just _someone._ It was the First Order. Such evil made her shake with anger. No words could express this atrocity. Tens of billions dead. Ciena recalled the radiant pride on Korr Sella’s face. She will never smile again. Nor will all the people who inhabited the Hosnian system.

“We’re too close, Ciena, we have to get out of this system!”

Ciena finally got out of her stupor.

“We have to warn the station. There are injured there!” She remembered. “Station 34, this is the _Muunyak_. That energy reading was a massive cataclysm in the Hosnian system. The shockwaves will be enormous. You need to evacuate everyone onto hyperspace-capable ships.”

She looked at Thane, who slowly nodded.

“We will remain docked until our ship is full. Get as many people on board as possible.”

She let go of the comm _._

“Let’s get to work. We need to be ready to leave.”

* * *

RG was running across the pristine white halls of the med station, when they announced it. She knew of course, but it seemed someone else figured out that they were running out of time. This made her job significantly harder. Everyone who was even in remotely mobile condition was hurrying to the next hyperspace craft. Beings of various species sporting casts or cybernetic limbs were running and walking and limping all over the station. The crowd was enormous. There was no way they were all getting away.

She stopped at a console to assess her options. There were a bunch of medical transport ships docked at port Aurek, as well the civilian craft of visitors at port Besh. These would be full before she got there. No, she needed one of the cargo ships. Most patients would be unfit to travel in one of those. Two such ships were parked at port Dorn. Only three levels down. The turbolifts would of course be full of fleeing patients and doctors.

RG frantically searched the schematics for a way down. _There must be an air duct or something–_ and then she saw it. A maintenance hatch a hundred meters from her. It was a long shot. She slung her blaster around her shoulder and started running again.

She was in luck. Next to the hatch lay a space suit designed for humans. She put the somewhat unwieldy suit on top of her clothes and went out the airlock.

Suddenly, everything was silent. Too silent. She could only hear her breath, echoing in the metallic suit. She slowly walked on the stations outer rail, her boots magnetically secured to its floor. The lights from the Hosnian system were dimming, but she knew the shockwave would reach them in no time.

The station housed at most a couple thousand people, including the visitors. It would be a footnote next to the inhabitants of the solar system, that the First Order just destroyed. Still, she felt sad thinking it would be gone soon. This station saved her life. It was also her first home. The first one since she woke up. She descended the levels she needed to on the side of Station 34, thinking for the first time beyond survival. Thinking of revenge.

* * *

The explosions were visible on the daylight sky. Thrawn and Syndulla were outside Maz Kanata’s castle when it happened, waiting for General Organa to arrive.

_Her muscles tense, as if to prepare for physical confrontation. Her finger touching her blaster. A comforting touch to calm her down? Her face–_

Thrawn could not concentrate on his analysis. He knew what happened. So did Hera. There was only one explanation. The missing minerals, like before, were the harbingers of genocide. Thrawn felt disgust. He imagined the civilians, seeing the laser beam, panicked but helpless. And then, gone, disintegrated _._ Entire cultures disappearing in an instant. He thought of Csilla, of Eli. And for the first time, since he was a child, he prayed. Not because he believed. But because there was nothing else to do.

* * *

Hera was furious. _The First Order must be destroyed._ They were a plague, a sickness in the Galaxy that had to be eradicated. The same disease, that was the Empire. She took her blaster out, intent on starting with the nearest carrier. She set her gun to kill and pointed it at Thrawn.

It was at this moment, that she realized, that the Chiss was praying. He was on his knees, murmuring words she could barely understand.

“Tell me one reason why I shouldn’t kill you right here.” Hera screamed.

“ _Carry them through the darkness, for they lost their sight._ ”

“Thrawn! Look at me, you coward.” She demanded, as she pushed the barrel of her blaster to his forehead.

This farce made no difference. Thrawn was once part of the Imperial war machine. He was just as guilty as anyone in the First Order.

“ _They were taken unjustly, grant them retribution._ ”

“Do you think this will save you?!”

Thrawn stopped. He looked up at Hera and her blaster.

“An old prayer of my people. Not many people practice our religion, but it serves as a form of keeping our history, our values. This atrocity must be avenged. So do what you must. And defeat this adversary.”

 Thrawn closed his eyes and finished the prayer.

“ _Give her the strength to make wrongs right._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo, this took a long time. I was really nervous about introducing an important OC. Let me know what you think.


End file.
